1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base structure for a light emitting device and a light emitting device using the base structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, the trend for using light emitting devices for lighting has been increasing, and there have been demands for light emitting devices having high luminance and good heat dissipation characteristics. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-37298 discloses a surface mounting LED lamp shown in FIG. 14. The LED lamp includes a ceramic base 11 on which an LED chip 15 is mounted and a lamp house 12. The lamp house 12 is filled with a transparent resin 13. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.